Dark Angels
by Aya3
Summary: A retelling of Final Fantasy 7 where the two dimensions of vampires and Darkstalkers collide. In this setting, when these two worlds are connected, three words can describe the trials a certain group must go through in order to obtain their goal :: love,


# Characters 

Tifa Lockheart

Cloud Strife

Aeris Gainsborough…

Sephiroth (?) Last name unknown…for now

Reno Celouve – sounds French but I thought it was kind of catchy…

Vincent Valentine

Yuffie Kisaragi

Nagi Strife

Devil – not telling you who she is! And don't assume too much, okay?

-everyone is 1 year younger by the way…random choice. Yuffie is an exception; she's still 16.Nagi, however, is 15…she's my original character! Yay!

-The first few paragraphs of the story is an introduction…oh, and, yes I know everyone knows this (I'm NOT stupid), but this is FICTION…so my introduction may be wrong…I don't care :P

-Eh…all kids under 17, go AWAY!! Not like it's going to matter because some kids just don't look at the rules. Hell, I don't care. I'm not even 17. But listen, I did warn you. Don't worry, since this is rated R, the er…certain scenes with the partial sex in them is completely harmless! ^_^

-I absolutely support RenoxYuffie but you know, I like trying out different couples, triangles, and the such…so…um…I don't know yet. Either it turns out Reno and Yuffie or Reno and…someone. No, not with Tifa. -.-;;

-Fonts I used, if you're wondering if it doesn't come out on your computer screen, is Ravie, Webdings, and Lucida Bright…^_^

Disclaimer :: I'm doing this thing for fun so no infringement is needed.

Dark Angels

The first thing people are afraid of are themselves. They can kill themselves, whether it is an option or not. People can get emotionally or physically sick and that just adds to their list of horror. Many people may think it for naught, but a man's worst nightmare is himself. 

The second, however, is anything that lives during the night and serves the Devil herself, or himself, depending on the situation. In this case, it's vampires, werewolves, ghouls, and those sorts of things. It frightens people to their bones, knowing that an abnormal being can actually exist. For every continent in a country, or state, whichever it may be, a Darkstalker lives. And where there's a Darkstalker, it's almost certain that a Dark Angel, too, lives among the Darkstalker itself.

What is a Darkstalker you may ask? 

A Darkstalker to many people is a savior, yet depending on that person, she or he may be deadly. A Darkstalker is only deadly when a Dark Angel lives within. Not getting to Dark Angels yet, a Darkstalker is a vampire's worst enemy. The only person it is scared of is the Darkstalker, and some people find that to be a gift that the undead are afraid of at least something. 

Darkstalkers are decided during their birth. How do you know if it's them? When they are born, a special sign on their body is marked. The most common place is the neck. The mother giving birth to the child will not be able to see the mark unless she has been a Darkstalker herself. The only person who notices it is that new Darkstalker's guardian. The shape of the mark is a simple feather; small, yet visible. If outlined in white, they are pure, which happens for all Darkstalkers when they are children. However, its color may turn black when they are over sixteen years of age. If the feather becomes black, the Dark Angel within awakens, and it could…will…cause problems for the Darkstalker. Though there is a way to prevent it. The feather will only turn black if the Darkstalker interacts with a vampire. Usually when this happens, the Dark Angel will take over. 

What is a Dark Angel?

A Dark Angel is the alter ego that of the Darkstalker. The Dark Angel can appear whenever it wants after the feather turns black because the Darkstalker is **not** pure anymore. Dark Angels that are awakened can cause its normal being to go through emotional suffering or personality disorder. If powerful enough, it can be its own person and wreak havoc amongst all. Neither does it work for good nor evil. And that is one reason why people may think the Dark Angels are more powerful than the devil herself. 

To become pure once more, the Darkstalker must kill the vampire he or she interacted with. Thus comes the effect of that vampire to be returned to the Gates of Hell. He or she can bring his or her lover back if they are willing to sacrifice the pureness of their souls…this not being a good idea because it will be more difficult to beat the Devil. And, in order to become pure, the guardian of the Darkstalker must have some kind of interaction with him or her. 

It may sound awkward, but that's the way it works.

What are guardians?

Guardians are the Darkstalker's trainer. The guardian trains the guardian to fight and to be able to connect with his or her senses. Guardians are mostly of the opposite sex of the Darkstalker. It's unknown why but there could be a logical reason for it…

Even so, if this were all true, what are human beings **really** afraid of?

Z

::around the 1800s::

He walked back home, reminiscing on past thoughts. Whatever happened earlier completely had him dizzy and it had his brain scrambled. All he could remember was drinking some liquid, the color of blood…or was it really blood?

He pushed open the door to his house and was greeted by his little sister. 

"Cloud!" She ran up and hugged him so tight he thought he might have turned blue any second. But he loved his sister back and cared for her, since, after all, their parents died awhile back. 

"You know, you really had me worried!"

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Nagi. You sound just like mother when she was alive."

She smiled sheepishly and ran upstairs. He took off his coat and stood there in the main family room, holding his head between his hands. He was so tired and the weird thing was…he had no explanation for it. He remembered getting a good night's sleep and he was perfectly healthy…what was wrong with- the sound of glass shattering interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see his fifteen-year old sister standing there in shock, her china doll in pieces on the floor. She pointed at the mirror behind him and he turned around. He was dumbfounded. It wasn't that he didn't have a reflection but his reflection was…see-through. Behind him was his sister and he could see her clearly…

Nagi, however, didn't take too long to react.

"You're…you're…" She was unable to finish for her sentence for the next thing she did was pick up the hem of her dress and ran upstairs as fast as her legs could carry her. "God! Wait until the townspeople hears this!" She was panicking.

"No! Nagi get back down here! Nagi!!" He chased after her, his heart pounding wildly. He was afraid, and the only reason this happened to him was because of his so-called friends…but how could he ignore him when one of the members was drop-dead gorgeous? Dead was right… "Nagi! Let me explain!"

"Explain nothing…you…you vampire!" She slipped into her room and locked the door, jumping underneath her covers like the coward she was. Sure, it was an improper thing for a lady to do what she had done, but in this case, it was an exception.

Cloud pounded on the door. "Nagi! Open this door right now!"

"No! Go away!"

He growled, and he was almost afraid of himself. "Open it!"

"No! Can't you understand? I said…"

Silence. Utter silence. He stopped hitting the door and listened. He could have sworn that no one broke inside. It would be easy to hear glass shattering or the door downstairs open since it normally creaked when someone wanted to enter or exit. He tried turning the doorknob and, to his surprise and luck, it opened. Cloud stepped inside and saw no one. Where was Nagi?

Outside, on the roof, sat a mysterious figure with emerald eyes and locks of fire. Nagi's head was tilted to the right while he sucked hungrily on her neck, streams of red liquid running down and onto her dress. No one noticed this midnight event, as everyone was asleep. Cloud stared outside the window, unaware of the goings on his roof…

Z

::500 years later::

"Ugh! School again…just another boring day like always." The brunette groaned and picked up the toast on her plate, then her backpack and went outside. It was her nineteenth birthday. Her friend caught up with her like always, and like she was, she was bubbly. 

"Gosh, hi Tifa! Guess what? I have something for ya!" She took out something from her backpack and shoved it in Tifa's hands. It was a present.

"Thanks Yuffie. Didn't know you remembered." She said, grinning. Yuffie had a tendency to forget things. She just rolled her eyes and giggled. 

Tifa opened the box and found a gold necklace, a feather made of diamond attached. "Geez! How much did this cost you?"

"Me? Buy something as expensive as that? Yeah right…our friends pitched in the money." She smiled. 

"You guys are so sneaky!" Tifa accused, but meant it in a positive way. Pulling her hair back, she connected the chain behind her neck. Yuffie stared. "What?"

"Where'd you get that cool tattoo?" She said, pointing at her neck. "That's so amazing!" 

"Tattoo? What are you talking about?" 

They stopped halfway to school. Yuffie sighed and pulled out her pocket mirror, giving it to Tifa. Tifa adjusted the mirror so she could see her neck through the mirror. "Ew, what the heck is that?"

"It looks like a feather…say! The necklace and your tattoo matches!! God, you are so lucky!"

"Gee, thanks…" Tifa replied without enthusiasm. "And it's not a tattoo. I don't know what it is."

"Don't be such a grouch."

"I'm not a grouch!"

"See."

"Shut up."

Walking to school, they talked about the mark. It was a very odd, yet interesting mark. Perhaps it was a birthmark? When they got to school, Johnny, Zeal, and Hazel, three of their group of friends from school, greeted them.

Yuffie couldn't keep her mouth shut for long…

"You guys! Tifa has a tattoo! On her neck!"

"Really?" They all said in unison, intrigued at the news.

"It's not a tattoo!" Tifa yelled, obviously irritated. 

"Hehe, sorry, Tifa. I couldn't resist." Yuffie said sheepishly.

Z

"Vincent, you know what to do."

"Yes, Mistress." His red eyes glowed and he escaped the gates of hell, entering the mortal world, in search of the new Darkstalker.

Author's Notes :: Weird, huh? I don't blame you if you think so. I find it quite odd myself! ^_^ Anyway, what'd you think of it…if you're waiting for 'the' certain scenes…you're going to have to wait…what a crazy turn of events with Vincent huh? Oh wait! You don't know…whoops! *zips her mouth shut* Sorry, I can't tell you…you'll have to figure it out through the rest of the chapters…

-Okay…that Cleris fic is going to be the next story coming out so all you Cleris fans…rejoice!

-I need a vote…but this vote is only accounted for people who have read Ethereal Glances ^_^ Anyway, what I want you to vote for is whether you want the next chapter of **this** fic up or the next chapter of Ethereal Glances…whichever comes out with more votes…well, you know the drill! ^_^


End file.
